Remote controlled devices with image capture devices, e.g., cameras mounted upon those devices, are known. For example, a remote control road vehicle can be configured to mount a camera on it to capture images as the vehicle is moved about remotely by a user. Similarly, remote controlled aerial vehicles, e.g., drones or quadcopters, have been mounted with cameras to capture aerial images through the camera as a user remotely controls the vehicle.